Leaving
by AceReporter22
Summary: AU/ The prequel to my story Secrets. How Rory and Paris met Logan and the gang. How their story truly started.


**A/N: HEY EVERYONE HERE IS THAT MUCH PROMISED START OF THE PREQUEL TO SECRETS. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GILMORE GIRLS :( NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL. I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS :)**

* * *

ONE

"Mom! We've got to go. We're gonna miss our plane!" I yelled up the stairs as Paris and I waited by the front door with our carry-on bags over our shoulders.

"I'm coming. Have you seen my phone?" Mom yelled.

"On your dresser." Both Paris and I yelled.

"Thanks." She said. We both rolled our eyes as Luke opened the door and poked his head in.

"Mom still not ready yet?" he asked.

"No and if she doesn't hurry we are going to miss our plane." Paris said. Luke nodded.

"Lorelai! If you don't hurry─" Luke called out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm ready." Mom said as she finally made it down the stairs. We headed out to the car and climbed in. Luke pulled out the minute we were in. We made our way out of Stars Hallow and started on our two-hour journey to JFK airport in New York.

Paris and I were headed to visit our Dad for the summer, just like we did for the past two summers. Paris and I are twins, fraternal twins to be exact. The only thing that is identical about us is our addiction to coffee, our similar study and reading habits, oh and of course our striking blue eyes. But other than that we hardly looked related. Mom always said that we were each a parent, I looked so much like Mom and Paris looked so much like Dad. She has dirty blonde, almost brown hair, just like Dad's. And I have coffee colored brown hair, just like Mom. And despite our differences, we were probably the closest sisters anyone ever knew, even for twins. We were each other's best friends and confidants.

You could say that we had to be with our life. Not that it wasn't good, we had a great mom and a great step-dad and lived in the coolest town on earth. It was just that our beginning was beyond complicated. Despite being born into the rich family that she was, our mother despised everything about it. And so did our father Christopher. So when they met they made the perfect rebellious couple, standing against everything their parents wanted. And so when our mom got pregnant with us when she was just 17, you can imagine the reaction to the news was not the usual joyous occasion that accompanies a pregnancy. Mom wanted to run away when her parents wanted to have her and our father get married and play the whole thing off as if it was planned all along.

The plan was to follow in their footsteps. Having us raised by nannies while our father made vast sums of money at some law firm or political job and our mother joined the DAR and went to country clubs all day having tea with the girls and planning parties to throw for her husband's work. Our father just wanted to run. It was too much for him. And when we were born in a way he did. They had plans to take Pairs and I and run to a town where no one knew them and raise us on their own in a small home where family was more important than work, and not the way they their parents had planned. He changed his mind and wanted to go along with the parents plans. It broke mom's hear but she said no and dad ran away. Six months later so did mom. Doing what she said she was always going to do. Run with us and raise us the way she wanted.

We only saw our grandparents on major holidays and even then it was only for a few hours at a time. We saw our father even less. He came to town maybe once a year to re-ask mom to marry him. It would always be the same answer, no. But every time he asked it got harder and harder for her to say no. His visits became once every two years till we were nine and then nothing until we were 12. Phone calls and cards weeks after birthdays and Christmas had passed. But when we were 12 Dad finally got his life together and moved to Geneva, Switzerland. He owned a lot of entertainment businesses all over Europe. He had really made a name for himself.

That's when Mom and Dad made a deal. Just after Dad got his life together he once again tried to uproot mom's life and asked her to marry him. But she and Luke had just started dating and she still didn't trust Dad. So, once again she said no. It set dad over the edge this time and he threatened to get full custody of us and have her visitation rights taken from her. And with his family name and money, and the name he had made for himself in the entertainment business, mom was worried he could actually accomplish it, so she struck up a deal. Shared custody. She got the school years and he got the summers. I'm still not sure who got the better deal.

Paris and I hated leaving Mom every summer but it was a requirement for us to go. Pairs and I normally spent the time in Geneva by ourselves since Dad was always working and never really cared to spend a lot of time with us. We didn't mind though we spent most of our time shopping and taking in the sights. There were still those unfortunate parties that we had to go to and appearances that we had to make. We hated all the press and the fact we were followed everywhere. So we took it upon ourselves to hide Rory and Paris Gilmore, and become Leigh and Victoria Hayden. We didn't want any part of our life over there to interfere with our life in Stars Hallow so we got wigs dropped our first names and added our Dad's last name. It wasn't fool proof but it worked for the most part.

"Earth to Rory!" I heard Paris say as I felt her shake me. I snapped out of my thinking and looked over at Paris.

"Are you getting out of the car or what?" she said. I looked around, Luke and Mom were already out of the car and were unloading our trunks from the back.

"Oh I didn't even realize that we were here." I said as I climbed out of the car.

"So what's been on your mind lately?" she asked as we started walking to the terminal a few paces behind Mom and Luke.

"Nothing just thinking about our trip. I really don't want to go this year. I mean it's the summer before high school. I don't know I just am tired of going. And it's not like we have friends over there." I sighed. Paris put her arm around me as we started walking toward the airport.

"I know, I hate that too. But you know we could always change that. There are always bored looking kids at dad's parties. We just never talked to them. What do you say this summer we make an effort and actually make friends?" Paris said. I gave a chuckle.

"I guess we could do that. Even though the Gilmore code _forbids_ the interaction with any socialites." I told her my voice raising on the word forbid.

"Did I just hear one of my daughters planning on breaking one of our precious rules that define our very way of life?" Mom said as she turned to the two of us.

"That is what I was thinking mom. Paris was talk about making friends with socialites." I said with a smile. Mom gasped.

"Blasphemy! I will not allow such a defiance of the rules." Mom said with a serious look on her face. Paris gave her a smile.

"Yes but the rules also say that when at a party we must talk to the hot boys. So if we are at one of Dad's parties and there is a really hot boy there who just happened to be a socialite, what do we do?" I had to laugh at that. Paris did have a point.

"Drat, foiled again. I guess the rules do state that talking to a hot boy is at a higher priority than interacting with socialites. So if you must. And I highly stress must." Mom said. Pairs and I laughed.

"I'm going to miss you so much mom." I said hugging her.

"I'm going to miss you too, sweets." Mom said as she hugged both me and Pairs to her.

"Alright, enough of the mushy stuff. We've got to get a move on or the both of you will miss your plane." Luke said. We laughed and pulled away from mom and ran at Luke and gave him a hug.

"We'll miss you too Luke." Pairs said as we gave him a big hug. Luke smiled and laughed.

"Nah you're only going to miss my coffee." He laughed.

"That too." I said laughing.

"Alright, come on now the both of you march. No more procrastinating. I'm serious this time. Let's go." Luke said as he let go of me and Pairs and we groaned.

"Fine fine we're going." Paris said as we once again started to head towards the entrance to the airport.

After we checked in our luggage we had only a few moments to kill before we had to get on the plane. Just enough time to make a run to one of the little shops and pick up much needed munchies and magazines for the long flight ahead.

After saying one last long goodbye to mom and Luke, Pairs and I made our way onto the plane hand in hand dreading the summer to come. We both had a feeling that this would be the summer to change everything for us. And I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not yet.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND LIVED UP TO SECRETS! LET ME KNOW! LOVE YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME! LOVE LOTS - LORELAI!**


End file.
